leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
GIANTS
}} Lore Moving too fast life is moving in slow-mo I’m a god better ask if you don’t know Homie better put your pride aside I’m a Benz and you’re more like a Volvo Your best stuff looks like my worst, synapses fire and burst Got the whole crew with me, ‘bout to deal damage, you know we ain’t average I ain’t gonna say this again, but this is my time better look in my eyes I’m a genius in disguise, wear my heart on my sleeve and you forced to oblige to a king in his Prime everybody get in Line sit back, watch the stars Align I finesse like my life on the Line was a diamond in the rough and now I Shine Ay… no one can stop us they’ll try but they won’t Ay… nada nos puede parar, oh no! We’re wide awake now, our eyes are wide open We’re running this world, we keeping it turning We’re living like Giants (yea Giants) We’re bigger than Giants (we Giants) Oh oh oh oh Sleeping Giants, sleeping, sleeping Giants Shutting it down, been underground now my people all up in this place Spinning this thing, gold on my ring, royalty up in my veins I’m loco, think I’m so cold, I stay stunting, ain’t no goin' back Now they ask where QiQi’s at, I'm like you can't hang with that 쏟아져 빛이 멀게 돼 눈이 멈추진 않아 once we go 날카로운 날로 뭐든 베어 빨리 달려 넌! 못.따.라. 와~ True Damage we do it, True Damage 보여줄게 뭐든 쉽게 이기든지든 My crew make the beat drop Ay… no one can stop us they’ll try but they won’t Ay… nada nos puede parar, oh no! We’re wide awake now, our eyes are wide open We’re running this world, we keeping it turning We’re living like Giants (yea Giants) We’re bigger than Giants (we Giants) Ya thought that we were weak, but we coming right back This time ya gonna see, how we do it like that We’re living like Giants (yea Giants) We’re bigger than Giants (we Giants) Oh oh oh oh Sleeping Giants, sleeping, sleeping Giants I keep on shattering time I might just leave you behind Homie you stuck on rewind You should quit sleeping on mines, you got your back on recline When I damage your delicate spine, please don’t act all shy and surprised They be like... They be like! What you mean, what is your winning scheme? I got a giant team, big as my self-esteem Run it back, run it back, running man They think they go hard I'm like come again You run out of time when I’m bustin’ in, while you stumbling, I got this blade in my hand for your punishment We’re wide awake now, our eyes are wide open We’re running this world, we keeping it turning We’re living like Giants (yea Giants) We’re bigger than Giants (we Giants) Ya thought that we were weak, but we coming right back This time ya gonna see, how we do it like that We’re living like Giants (yea Giants) We’re bigger than Giants (we Giants) Oh oh oh oh Sleeping Giants, sleeping, sleeping GIANTS Trivia * and are European car brands, the former of which is more luxurious. * In the music video several things can be seen: ** Ferros Clan sigil. ** Piltover Customs advertisement signs. ** Several graffiti and signs. ** 'Barrista Shurima' advertisement signs. ** , Prestige Edition advertisement screen. ** and forms on an advertisement screen. ** and neon sign. ** gem symbol on an advertisement screen. ** True Damage group and their symbol on advertisement screens and signs in various areas in the city. ** Q,W,E,R keybinding letters on an advertisement screen. ** Riot Forge logo on an advertisement screen with CONV/RGENCE etched into it. ** "Ward" written on an advertisement screen. ** "MID", "Nicki", "Mako", written on buildings. ** dragon graffiti. ** Advertisements for Arcane (TV Series) (young held by young ), Legends of Runeterra ( Chempunk Shredder card character), Untitled adventure game, Untitled fighting game ( with the 'Fight' title), and Untitled shooter game (wanted poster for a character played by Volcano) on skyscrapers and in the subway. ** and Culinary Masters food menus. ** oni teeth, crest, crest, with long legs, crest, hourglass tattoo, crest, head, masks, crest, Piltover Customs sign, head, Question mark ping, light cannon, crest, crest, in a bush, The Line Studio, , and head stickers. ** A giant rendition of light cannon. ** GG EZ on the tongue of . ** , , of (G)I-DLE, , and advertisement signs. ** Basilich Bridge, Bluewind Avenue, Estate Silvermere, Glaserport Bay, Kiilash Crossing, Little Icathia, Placidium Square Garden, Sungate Plaza, and Wrenwall Way signs on the subway stairs, similar to those in splash art. ** with apparel and a throne in the shape of the crest (she also appears as an advertisement screen). ** ( ), with the . ** The Line's "Amaro and Walden Shotting" is referenced on a building as "Walden + Amaro" as well as on several stickers. * Production Credits for GIANTS: ** Written by: Riot Music Team, Harlœ, DUCKWRTH, and Thutmose ** Korean translation by: Lydia Paek and Minji Kim ** Produced and mixed by: Riot Music Team ** Vocal production by: Riot Music Team and Benjamin Rice ** Vocals performed by: , , of (G)I-DLE, , and *** Both Thutmose and Duckwrth's verses are visually performed by Ekko in the music video. ** Mastered by: Mike Bozzi at Bernie Grundman ** Animated by The Line Studio Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Behind the Scenes Giving True Damage Ekko a Voice| True Damage 2019 Breakout Official Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| True Damage (League of Legends) Behind The Scenes w Thutmose| True Damage - GIANTS Dance - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| |-|Gallery= True Damage 2019 Promo 01.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Max 'Hexadriven' Zhang) True Damage 2019 Promo 02.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 2 (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 03.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 3 (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 04.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 4 (by Riot Artist Max 'Hexadriven' Zhang) True Damage 2019 Promo 05.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 5 (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 06.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 6 (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 07.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 7 (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 08.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 8 (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 09.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 9 with Nicolas Ghesquière (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) True Damage 2019 Promo 10.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 10 (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 11.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 11 (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 12.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 12 (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 13.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 13 with (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 14.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 14 with (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 15.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 15 with (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 16.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 16 with (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 17.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 17 with (by Riot Artists Jason Chan and Julian del Rey Aparicio) True Damage 2019 Promo 18.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 18 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) True Damage 2019 Promo 19.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 19 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) True Damage GIANTS Concept 01.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 02.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 03.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 04.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 05.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 06.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 6 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 07.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 7 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 08.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 8 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 09.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 9 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 10.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 10 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 11.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 11 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 12.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 12 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 13.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 13 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) True Damage GIANTS Concept 14.jpg|True Damage "GIANTS" Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Akali TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 01.png|True Damage Akali "GIANTS" Concept (by Riot Contracted Artists THE LINE Studio) Ekko TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 01.jpg|True Damage Ekko "GIANTS" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) Ekko TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 02.jpg|True Damage Ekko "GIANTS" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) Ekko TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 03.jpg|True Damage Ekko "GIANTS" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) Ekko TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 04.jpg|True Damage Ekko "GIANTS" Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) Ekko TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 05.jpg|True Damage Ekko "GIANTS" Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) Ekko TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 06.png|True Damage Ekko "GIANTS" Concept 6 (by Riot Contracted Artists THE LINE Studio) Ekko TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 07.png|True Damage Ekko "GIANTS" Concept 7 (by Riot Contracted Artists THE LINE Studio) Qiyana TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 01.jpg|True Damage Qiyana "GIANTS" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Qiyana TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 02.jpg|True Damage Qiyana "GIANTS" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Qiyana TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 03.jpg|True Damage Qiyana "GIANTS" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Qiyana TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 04.jpg|True Damage Qiyana "GIANTS" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Qiyana TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 05.png|True Damage Qiyana "GIANTS" Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artists THE LINE Studio) Senna TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 01.jpg|True Damage Senna "GIANTS" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) Senna TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 02.jpg|True Damage Senna "GIANTS" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) Senna TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 03.jpg|True Damage Senna "GIANTS" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) Senna TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 04.jpg|True Damage Senna "GIANTS" Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) Senna TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 05.png|True Damage Senna "GIANTS" Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artists THE LINE Studio) Yasuo TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 01.jpg|True Damage Yasuo "GIANTS" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) Yasuo TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 02.jpg|True Damage Yasuo "GIANTS" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Simon Demaret) Yasuo TrueDamage GIANTS Concept 03.png|True Damage Yasuo "GIANTS" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artists THE LINE Studio) Category:True Damage